Doru Invireno/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Among the members of the execution force, Doru has average strength, speed, swordsmanship and many other attributes. But his skills that he has are with his mind and other skills. Inventor Doru is a master inventor, learning from the some of the greatest mind in the world. Doru is naturally good at creating machines and even other cyborgs to aid him. Some machines he has created several small cyborgs that act like spying tools, also his greatest inventions are microscopic cyborgs that are in his and members of the execution force’s bodies. These are basically robotic white blood cells that help them last much longer and fight longer. However, his full capabilities with inventing haven’t been seen yet. But as Nanbu commented is that, Doru has the genius of both him and Vegapunk to draw from and he is fearful of what the man can create. Chemist Doru has created several substances and other chemicals that aid him in battle. He has created a substance that acts much like Nitroglycerin, that whatever it hits it will explode. He has created this, along with several drugs that help him and his allies to last longer in a fight and such. However, Doru is currently working on a drug that he hopes to make him live forever. But it is still in a developing project and has failed most of the time, because he couldn’t find such things to help with his dream. Intelligences Thanks to his body modifications from Nanbu, Doru has a computer brain and a great mind. To the point that it has an unknown amount of space for memories. This design came after the Sentinel’s own devil fruit; Doru claims that he is equal to the man’s intelligences. But ever since the man’s death, Doru seems to be the smarter being and stands by it. His intelligences where so great that he was able to see through Demetrius’s own words and his own ploys. He even has commented that he has a full understanding of both the Slovak and German languages. Demetrius and Nanbu have commented that the young man must be one of the most intelligent beings in the world. Body Modifications Doru has gotten one modification done to him and that is a computer brain, he uses. He claims that after seeing that the Sentinel’s own devil fruit, he had commissioned Nanbu to create a machine that would do the same thing, with the use of a devil fruit. It would have appeared to be very successful, to the point that Doru knows many things. He never forgets either, making his one of the smartest beings in the world. Weapon Even though he is not much a fighter, Doru uses a weapon. It is a blue shield, with several spikes at the top. Which he uses as if they were a blade and be able to block attacks. With this shield, Doru has several different traps and items within his shield to aid him battle. Devil Fruit The Dora Dora no Mi (ドラドラ) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce Dry Ice. Dora coming from “Doraiaisu” meaning “Dry Ice”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Dry-Dry Fruit. This fruit was eaten by Doru Invireno, whenever he was just a young boy. Strengths This Fruit is rather unique but is it not to be confused with the Hie Hie no Mi. The user is able to become, manipulate and produce Dry Ice. The strength of this fruit as shown by Doru is that this fruit is extremely cold and seems to be colder than normal ice. The user is able to produce dry ice projectiles and such, the user is able to touch others and without protection it can be very dangerous. Also it was discovered that Doru can create a fog like mass, when he throws dry ice into a body of water. Thus making him the best at the hidden killing technique, as shown when he had done this to a noble. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit and such, but if Doru falls into the ocean. He has said he would die because he would become a fog and just fade away into the air. Haki Doru has shown to use haki, to increase his own senses where he can predict other’s moves and attacks. His own durability to make him as if he was wearing a suit of armor, never being cut by a blade or harmed most of the time. Doru can also use his haki to knock other outs, doing this to aid him in experiments if the subject is to antsy. Sao Zhang Style Doru has learned the Sao Zhang style from Jigoku and it seems that Doru is an expert in this style of fighting. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages